1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacity adjustment apparatus and a capacity adjustment method to be adopted in conjunction with a battery pack constituted with a plurality of cells, and more specifically, it relates to a capacity adjustment apparatus and a capacity adjustment method for a battery pack that is installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an apparatus known in the related art that executes a capacity adjustment for individual cells constituting a battery pack when the voltage at any of the cells exceeds a bypass engaging voltage by discharging the cell via a bypass resistor (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-322925).